The Halloween Kilings
by livias
Summary: Halloween just got even crazier than it already was. 16 year old Lily Evans and her friends push her older sister down a hill in a wheelie bin. They didn't know that something would happen to Petunia that would change their lives forever.
1. Prologue

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀halloween night 1977.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Are you sure we should do this." Lily Evans stuttered as she helped push the wheelie bin to the edge of the hill. Muffled yells escaped it. Inside was Petunia Evans, Lily's despicable older sister.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"She needs to be taught a lesson." Frank grunted.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily's face appeared worried. Sure Petunia was extremely mean, especially to Lily, but she was her sister. Marlene McKinnon, Lily's best friend recognised her expression and placed her hand on her arm.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You know it's the right thing to do." She convinced.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah and it's not like she's even gonna get hurt." Alice Prewett added. Multiple bangs sounded from inside the box. "Let me out." A voice barked.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Ugh come on, let's just get this over and done with." Mary McDonald moaned. "It's not like we're doing anything to hurt her, we're just pushing her down a hill in a wheelie bin for goodness sakes!" She snapped, taking control of the bin.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"I agree." Remus Lupin and Pandora Lovegood, both the brains of the group spoke up.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Lets do it then." Sirius Black shrugged, preparing to pushing a reluctant Petunia down the hill.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Wait." Lily began. "I really don't think we should." She whimpered.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀James Potter, Lily's boyfriend came and stood by her. "You know she needs to be taught a lesson Lils." He comforted. "She has taken it too far and we're all sick of it." He spoke.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily looked up at him, her green eyes were glassy. He was right, Petunia had always been a bully, her main targets being Lily and her friends. Mostly it was just name calling but that night Petunia had decided to host a Halloween party, and of course due to her major popularity practically the whole school had showed up. Lily and her group of friends had all decided to leave the scene and go upstairs to watch scary movies. Not long into the night Petunia had barged into Lily's room and demanded she left the house, when Lily argued back she got mad and slapped Lily across the face. Petunia had always been vexatious and cruel, tearing Lily apart with her nipping insults, but never once had she laid a finger on her till that night. Petunia was horrible and nasty, right to her ugly core and she deserved this.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily took a deep breath. "Fine." She agreed and watched as Alice steadily placed her hands on the bin and pushed. Mary let off a chuckle of laughter as she watched the bin, containing Petunia speed down the - not as high as she would've liked - hill.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀The group walked away satisfied. Maybe now she would leave them alone. But little did they know how brutal the next morning would be when Petunia Evans, Queen Bee, favourite daughter, it girl, golden girl of the town was pronounced dead.


	2. Chapter 1

⠀⠀⠀4 days until halloween 1978

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily sat awkwardly at her family's dining room table. The room was silent, except for the faint noise of her spoon brushing against her bowl. She was eating cornflakes, though she did prefer lucky charms, but her parents had stopped buying them after her sister's death, considering they were her sisters favourite too and anything that reminded them of her made them burst into tears. Because it reminded them of the fact they had lost their golden child.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Speaking of her sister it was almost a year since her death, a year since the accident, the accident nobody knew who was behind. Except Lily and her friends of course. Lily regretted everything from that night, I mean of course they didn't know that their little prank was going to kill Petunia. They just wanted to teach her lesson, get her to back off. But Lily had a horrible pit sitting deep in her stomach that night, as if she knew something bad was going to go down. And that next morning when she woke up to her mother's bloodcurdling scream she knew something had happened to Petunis and it was her fault.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀A day hadn't gone by where Lily hadn't felt the gut wrenching guilt of all this. Every time Petunia's name was mentioned a wave of grief overcame her.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"You're still here?" April, Lily's mom questioned as she rushed down the stairs. Lily looked to her side.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yeah." She sighed. "I'm waiting for Marlene to come pick me up."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀April threw multiple things into her handbag before speaking again. "Yeah well maybe if you had passed your drivers test." She began.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily rolled her eyes. The seventeen year old had recently failed her driver's test and her mother wouldn't let it rest.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀She moaned "My next assessments soon-"

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Yes well Petunia-" April choked a bit as she spoke her deceased daughters name. She took a deep breath. "Petunia passed hers on her first try."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily looked down, inhaling a big breath. Even from the grave Petunia always seemed to be better than her, still the favourite child. Lily's parents always made it quite obvious how much they adored Petunia, in their eyes she was a perfect gem and Lily was rusted copper.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀It was always like. "Yes this is our eldest daughter Petunia, isn't she beautiful, she's also an amazing dancer you should come watch her sometime, she's won many titles." And then it was like. "Oh and this is our youngest daughter Lily, she's - uh- interesting."

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Lily was different to the rest of her family. They were all tall and confident, caring about nothing but their looks and wealth. While Lily was petite, and hardly ever spoke. She was shy and wore hardly any makeup and she always had her nose in a book.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"Honk! Honk!" Sounded from outside. Lily quickly stood up, grabbing her bag and the 4th book she was reading this month.

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀"That's my ride." She muttered before leaving, her mother not even saying goodbye.


	3. Chapter 2

4 days until halloween 1978.

"I'm just so over her." Lily ranted as Marlene parked her red car in King Cross Station's parking lot. Marlene chuckled as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Lily you know if we could my family would adopt you." She smiled.

Lily sighed, raising her eyebrows. "Yes I know."

Marlene and Lily had been best friends ever since they could remember, which meant Marlene having to listen to Lily's family problems 24/7.

The pair exited the car and began to walk into the station. "You know what's this weekend." Lily breathed. Marlene looked down at the ground, her dark brown eyes saddened.

She played with her fingers. "Lils I don't think we should talk about-"

"Halloween!" Lily sarcastically squealed, the dullness in her eyes clear. "Which also marks a year since-"

"Shh" Marlene told, putting her hand up to Lily's mouth. "What is someone hears?" She whispered. Lily furrowed her brows, softfully taking Marlene's hand off her mouth.

"I was going to since my sisters death." She spoke slowly. Marlene let out a big breath. For a second she thought she was going to say something about the prank they pulled. Marlene was often like that, paranoid. Though most of the time she had no idea what was going on, the girl wasn't exactly smart.

The two walked into the platform, and onto the train, their eyes scanning the train, until they found a compartment with two blondes and a brunette. They walked into the compartment, which Alice and Mary were both standing in.

"Hey." Marlene greeted, smiling. Alice looked up from her book, the blue and white romper that she was wearing made her look even more slim then she already was.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Green slime or Blue?" Mary asked, as she twisted the bottom of one of her long blonde locks. She only did that when she was up to something.

Lily tilted her head. "What for?" She puzzled. What could Mary be up to this time?

Mary hardened her glare. "Peter cheated on me." She gruffed.

"So it's for a scheme?" Lily clarified, raising her eyebrows. Mary smiled devilishly, Lily could've sworn she saw horns pop out from under her blanket of blonde hair.

"Pink!" Marlene sang.

Pandora narrowed her icy blue eyes. "That wasn't an option Marlene." She blinked, turning to face Mary. "I say green."

Mary nodded, before three familiar boys waltzed over.

"Hey babe." James cooed as he came up behind Lily, wrapping his hands around her waist. She chuckled. "Hey."

Alice smiled as Frank walked towards her and placed a soft kiss in her cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Marlene bit her lip and looked at the ground. Lily noticed and looked at her best friend sympathetically. Marlene had always had a crush on Frank but he had always been with Alice, one of their best friends.

Remus, the only single one out of the three stood between Pandora and Marlene, swiping his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Alice looked down at her watch.

"We're gonna arrive soon." She spoke. "I better fix my hair." She opened her trunk and a small bag of gummy bears dropped out. She gasped, picking it up.

"Gummy bears?" She squealed. "They're my favourite." Frank went in to grab one but she hit his hand away.

"Hey." She giggled. "They're mine." Before she placed one in her mouth.


End file.
